


battle  scars

by Robinslayer



Category: Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Jason Todd is Robin, Justice Leauge
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-06-27 12:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 7,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15685206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinslayer/pseuds/Robinslayer
Summary: The team go to the beach but what is up with the members of the Bat family(Better than it sounds)





	1. Chapter 1

since it was the middle of summer and they had nothing better to do the teens were spending time at mt justice

while swimming Aqualad had the idea that it would be a good experience for all of them to spend day at the beach relaxing and having fun everyone was quick to say yes apart from robin who was hesitant but agreed to go when nightwing reassured him everything was going to be fine and bribed him with a cookie  
A few minutes later they emerged from their rooms in their swimsuits wally wore a pair of flash trunks which made the others laugh at the irony (after explaining what irony was to conner) who wore black and red trunks that for some reason made Megan blush and conner to ask her if she was ok kaldur was wearing a pair of black trunks with the aquaman logo on them with a orange tank top while nightwing wore a black short sleeved top and dark blue trunks as well as a star labs sunhat while robin came out in a long sleeved top and a pair of black and red skinny ripped jeans and red converse trainer's both him and nightwing were wearing sunglasses Megan was wearing a pink bikini that almost glew in the dark and Artemis wore a dark green swimsuit with matching green sandals and a dark green hat

Artemis giggled when she saw robin and nightwing " it's like 85 degrees outside you two arw gonna melt" she stated rolling her eyes at the pair 

"I have a bad sunburn" nightwing said 

Wally nodded his head understanding what his friend was saying since he had been there the day before when nightwing fell asleep outside for 5 hours and woke up yelling his body felt like it was on fire 

"I burn super easy and downtime the sun" robin mumbled and the team went to the beach 

Once they reached the beach kaldur immediately shed his shirt and ran into the water and dove down as far as he could Megan and conner were having a splash fight (or as Artemis put it flirting) nightwing had gone to get ice cream and robin was laid on his back in the sand under a tree with his eyes closed and converse to the side of him next to his slushie Artemis and wally were behind a large rock close to him plotting 

"I don't believe what he said about burning easy for a second" Artemis stated "but I know the whole I don't like the sun part was true" 

Sally shook his head "He's definitely hiding something But how do we get him to tell or show us I don't want to make nightwing mad you know?" Wally said  
Artemis nodded "ok here's the plan..."

Artemis snuck up behind the sleeping robin with a bucket of freezing water in her hands she laughed silently and nervously to herself then quickly threw it all over him He jumped up spluttering water 

"YOU!" Robin cried he was about to chase after her when a red streak ran towards him and he sidestepped just in time to avoid being tackled by a speedster instead wally crashed into Artemis

The rest of the team came out of the water to watch the failed prank and started to laugh then nightwing came back and joined in the laughter until he saw robins face then he gave robin an ice cream and walked off with him for a few minutes

"I think we should go over there" wally whisperd

Artemis nodded in agreement

A few hours later wally kicked up the speed and accidentally set both nightwings and robins tops on fire quickly both of them took off their tops and threw them in the sea

The team were not expecting what they saw nightwing had a scar in the shape of a j at the top of his left arm his stomach was littered with scars from stab and bullet wounds wally quickly grabbed his friends top and threw it to him nightwing out it back on wally had seen his scars before so it didn't bother him and the other members of the team had seen most of them but we're still surprised by the sheer amount then they noticed robin was hiding behind nightwing for some reason

Wally stood next to Artemis saving robins top in the air "Oh come on Rob you can't sunburn that quickly a few minutes without your top won't kill you" wally said 

Robin looked out from behind nightwings back and scowled a full out Bat glare which would have been scary if he wasn't hiding 

"Come on Rob if you want it come get it" wally said shaking the top for emphasis

Robin quickly shook his head his face full of fear 

"wally give robin his top back he is clearly uncomfortable" kaldur spoke up 

"Not until he tells us what he's hiding" Artemis out in 

Robin's face filled with more dead and he looked at nightwing and shook his head even faster 

"Then it looks like he's not gonna get it back" Artemis shrugged

"Wally please..." Robin begged his voice cracking

"wally the jokes gone far enough give it back" Megan spoke up 

"Nope!" Wally said smiling 

"Wally give it back" conner cut in 

"Come on dude" nightwing pleeded

Not until he tells us what he's hiding..." 

all of a sudden Robin jumped on top of wally struggling to grab his top he finally got a small grip on it right before it was ripped out of his hands by Artemis  
"you're not gonna get out of this that easily. You still need to..."  
she stopped and just stared at him as did everyone else he had untangled himself from Wally and stood back up finally reviling his pale bare and bruised chest the team couldn't but help but look at the condition of his whole upper body including his back, he was covered in scars

His back was covered in a angry scar that looked recent saying ha ha ha jokes on you batman obviously made by joker he has a question mark carved into his right shoulder undoubtedly from riddler around his torso was a strange scar that was very old and looked like it was came from a plant of some kind he had three bullet scars in his chest one not far from his heart he had an x carved into his side and there were more red angry scars where it looked like someone had struck the flesh repeatedly with a fire iron and one of his arms was littered in scars from knives while the other had a scar from a bullet and in various other places there were burn marks and what appeared to be whip marks 

Everyone just stared at robin as he grabbed his top from Artemis and put it back on 

"I hope your happy now" he said walking off to the mountain

Everyone stood there for a minute getting over the shock as they watched nightwing chase robin

"What the he'll was that for?" Conner asked glaring at Artemis and wally 

They both look at their feet and kicked the sand ashamed 

"We just wanted to know why he was so secretive" Artemis admits 

"It was not your right to know robin has been through many traumatic experiences and is allowed to have secrets" kaldur fired at them 

"Those scars he's only 15 how does he have so many" Megan mumbled bawling her eyes out 

After that everyone was silent thinking of the poor bird they all considerd a brother...


	2. Chapter 2

"Stupid!" robin yelled punching the wall hard enough to leave a dent " should never have gone to that stupid beach " 

Then nightwing ran in and grabbed the trapeze bar listening to his brothers rant

"Now there gonna treat my like some kid who can't hold their own" robin yelled beating on a punchbag

Nightwing flipped off the trapeze Landed on a pillar then backflipped onto the ground 

"I'm so stupid!" Robin yelled punching the bag so hard it split 

Punching things always helped robin to relive stress 

Then nightwing appeared he was wearing a blue tank top and black leggings   
And he went back to the trapeze to watch his brother 

"Can take the boy out the circus but you can't take the circus out of the boy" robin yelled up to his brother who blushed in agreement

Deciding to try and distract robin he did his family's signature move a quintuple flip he successfully did it and grabbed the bar at the other side of the room nigjhtwing loves the look of astonishment in his brothers face nightwing was going to show the whole team but after what happend at the beach it just wasn't right robin needed his brother more than anyone else right now 

Robin climbed the platform his brother was on and looked at the ground nearly fifty feet below he could do it just call like dicks parents did....No! He thought sharply to himself he wasn't going to do that to his brother he had to stay strong like barman always said don't feel and don't react 

Jason decided to copy his brother when the team silently walked through the doorway and saw the two boys flipping through the air unfortunately robins footing went wrong and he fell backwards everything seemed to go in slow motion as the saw the look of fear in his brothers eyes when he fell lukily he was able to angle himself so he could grab one of the lower bars and safely swing to the ground nightwing was suddenly beside his brother giving him a bear hug 

"Jesus dick...can't brethe" robin gasped and nightwing loosend his grip so he only had half of robin in a hug and both boys went to the bench to grab their towels and waterbottles then the boys left through the door on the oppisite side of the room to the one the team was standing in 

"Does he really think we will treat him different just because he has scars?" Artemis finally asked 

Aqualad sighed " I would like to say that would never happen but you must admit when you first saw him your first thought was to protect him"

The others nodded in agreement except conner who looked confused 

"I guess your right" Artemis mumbled 

"I dont when I saw robins scars I was overwhelmed he's but they didn't make me want to protect him they showed he was a survivor that he could take whatever the world threw at him and still come out on top"

"I have a question" Megan piped up 

everyone looked at her 

"Why did robin call nightwing dick is that not rude?" She continued 

" he was scared people say things they don't mean when they're scared " Sally said before racing off down the hall


	3. Chapter 3

It was a few days after the incident 

"Team report to the mission briefing room immediately" barman voice announced over the speakers 

Each member of the team immediately dropped what they were doing and ran to the briefing room

Batman watches as the team burst into the room where was nightwing and robin it wasn't like them to be last finally nightwing walked into the room holding a glass of lemonade with robin hiding behind his back batman glaring at then even under his mask you could see nightwings face clearly said later and it was obvious robin was glaring at Artemis and wally what really shocked batman was what robin was wearing it was the long slev e version of his robin suit and he was wearing a cape with a good that disappeared until his mask 

Robin glanced over and saw batman glaring at him He shook his head he wasn't ready to talk right now 

Batman nodded his head robin and nightwing could tell him what was wrong later 

He then flashed two pictures on the screen 

"Team this is Tony Zucco and the joker"

Crash! Nightwing 's glass fell to the floor and shatterd he then started choking on the water in his throat "wh-what did you just say?" He choked out 

Batman looked at nightwing with extreme concern and he could tell something was wrong with robin as he was stood more stiff then usual 

Batma n turned to the team "as I was saying this is Tony zucco last night he escaped jail with the help of the joker the two of them are planning something big I want you to find and bring in zucco don't engage the joker your not ready for that yet"

"Can't the police take care of it zucco I mean" Megan asked 

Batman glared at her but robin spoke first "no we'll find him" he said with a reassuring grip on nightwings arm

Batman turned to nightwing and robin "you don't have to go if.." 

but the boys cut him off "we're going" they both said at the same time not leaving any room for discussion 

Batman gave a small nod and turned to a screen pulling up a map "they're hiding" he began

" I'm the old fairground in gotham north" robin finished 

Everyone glared at him 

"Come on its the joker where else would be be?" Robin asked 

nightwing giggled and batman cleared his throat " Bring him in"

"Is that it" wally asked 

Batman shook his head "zucco has taken a hostage this is Barbara Gordon" 

Robin started laughing and everyone looked at him like he was insane 

"I would have to be zucco or joker right now" he laughed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters of this in one day I am really happy about this I didn't think I was going to get it finished in time


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I wote this chapter in first person because it flies better

Barbaras p.o.v

How do I get myself into situations like this? I ask myself on yeah I'm commissioner Gordon's daughter and an also best friends with dick Grayson and Jason todd the sons of billionaire bruce Wayne now don't get me wrong I love dick we are best friends but right now I really wish I didn't know him 

This is not the first time I have been kidnapped because of dick though there was the whole thing with two face and the time he left in the middle of a fight with mr freeze but this is the first time I have been kidnapped and hung to a trapeze by my wrists which I gotta say hurts a lot I could get out but then I'd miss this golden opportunity to poss of the joker I look down at the ground and see joker kissing Harley while zucco is pacing around 

"And they called it puppy love!" I sing

" shut up troublesome brat" zucco responded 

"I knew you were trouble when you walked in!" I sing again trying not to laugh 

i can see joker and Harley in the corner in stitches 

"Shut up brat or I'll burn this place down with you in it there will be nothing but ashes" zucco warned 

"Let beauty come out of ashes" i sing louder 

Zucco actually roars at me   
"Your gonna hear me roar" I sing louder 

Zucco walks out the room and Harley and joker walk over 

"You remind me of robin when you do that" Harley says 

Erm shit 

"My dad got a coffee with batman once robin was there and we just talked and he told me to do this if I ever got kidnapped because it was a way to not be bored and he was right" I respond 

Joker has a grin on his face and walks away I'm glad zucco left and Jason thank you for teaching me all those songs and dick when I see you in gonna kick your ass 

I look around the tent memorizing details and security patterns I need to get out and get my suit but make it look like batgirl saved Barbara this should be interesting


	5. Chapter 5

"Can't this thing go any faster?" Nightwing asked very impatiently

Robin put his hand on his brothers shoulder he could tell what nightwing was thinking that the guy who killed his family escaped prison and kidnapped his only civilian friends 

"Chill out we're almost there" wally called out

"If you had heat vision nightwing there would be a gaming whole in the side of the ship" robin joked for some reason part of the tension lifted and a few members of the team cracked small smiles 

"What's the plan when we get there anyway? I mean he's just some murderer right?" Artemis asked 

" HE IS NOT JUST SOME MURDERER! " nightwing stood up and yelled 

Everyone except robin srunk back at his tone then nightwing went to sit at the very back of the ship 

"Joker only teams up with dangerous people he may have no powers but don't underestimate him" robin warned before moving to the back of the ship 

5 minutes passed 

"ETA 3 minuites" Megan called 

Aqualad gathered everyone at the front of the ship 

"Megan artemis" your out backup your the best at stealth go in scope out the location and be out backup if needed " aqualad planned 

The girls nodded and switched to stealth mode 

"Me and nightwing will enter through the North while kid and superboy take the south" aqualad commanded 

"And I'll prep escape routes then join the girls and cover you if you need to retreat" robin said 

"Are you sure" Megan asked thinking back to that horrible scar on his back 

"I'm sure" robin said stubbornly passing the girls a couple of smoke bombs and securing his hood 

Megan quickly set up a mental link with everyone except the members of the Bat family 

"Will be be ok?" Megan asked 

" of course" conner replied 

"He's robin" kid flash stated 

"We won't let joker get anywhere near him" Artemis stated 

"Agreed but remember batmans orders do not engage the joker"

The whole team nodded in agreement as Megan landed the bio ship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 4 chapters in one day!


	6. Chapter 6

Nightwing's p.o.v

We walked into the ni g top and honestly I felt curling up in a ball and crying it looked exactly as it did that night I took a deep breath and forced myself to calm down it is not that might I reminded myself and I'm not alone kaldur is next to me and I can see wally and conner on the other side of the tent 

"Any sign of the civilian" I asked over the coms

"No" robin replied 

My heart fell as we approached the middle of the ring the whole tent lit up 

"Gentelmen please direct your attention upwards" zucco's voice filled the room 

Naturally we all looked up and saw an empty trapeze

"What she's gone when did you rescue her you brats" stucco yelled 

" they didn't we did" a voice interrupted and batgirl and robin joined us 

"You!" Zucco cried

" Us! " batgirl and robin said at the same time 

"We took Barbara to my nearest safdehouse" batgirl whisperd over the coms I nodded my head and turned to zucco 

"your out of tricks give up" wally yelled 

"On the contrary always have a plan B" zucco laughed 

The room filled with men in joker masks as harley and joker emerged to join them 

"Shit" Artemis called 

"We're almost down Megan yelled"

"Link" I mentally cried 

"Batgirl and robin take the girls to the ship and help them everyone else get ready"

I saw batgirl easily find Artemis she had been shot in the leg robin had picked up Megan who was bleeding heavily 

"Cover them" I mentally yelled 

They managed to get the girls out safely 

At first the right seemed to be going well but then I realised Harley and joker were just stood there laughing I hesitated a second to long and got hit on the head by a goon   
"I hate clowns!" Conner roared and jumped over to joker 

BANG!

The sound vibrated through the whole tent and everyone looked at corner he had a kryptonite bullet in him 

Wally proceeded to try to knock the two down but Harley shot him with me frezzes gun and he was froze in place kaldur was holding his own very well but someone came up behind him with a flamethrower it's like the joker knew all our weaknesses i throw an eskrima stick at jokers head and to my despair it misses and now I only have one wepon

"No so fast brat" Harley sheiked

" this is how it's going to go you are going to go cit in that cell in the corner let us chain you up and lock you in or your friends die 

"Agreed" I said letting jokers men secure my wrists to the wall and lock the cell but instead of releasing my friends he put them in cells of there own 

'guys" I called mentally but the link wasn't working 

Something's wrong with megan


	7. Chapter 7

Robins p.o.v

"Robin Megan's unconscious!" Batgirl yelled at me 

I rushed over and got some more ice to put on Megan 

"Without Megan we have no idea what it happening to the team they could begin danger or worse" I told her making sure she knew how bad the situation was 

"I planted a camera in there we can check that" batgirl told me walking over to the computer

" can I get you to replace nightwing? " i joked to her 

"Sure" she smiled adjusting the camera feed 

When we got a clear picture my heart flew to my throat and back down again the whole team had been captured and were injured or in cages joker and stucco were walking up and down 

"Does this have audio?" I asked her 

she messed with a few more controlls and the speakers filled with noise 

"Look the mighty junior justice leauge not so mighty now" zucco taunted 

Nightwing glared at him but the other members of the team had no reaction which was concerning 

"Why do sad puddin?" Harley asked joker 

" i didn't get to play with robin" joker sighed 

My body froze I rememberd the last 'playtime' me and the joker had the scar on my back itched at the memory 

It was a year ago and I was on a mission with batman it was the usual stop a drug raid the same thing we had done a hundred times before so we used our normal stratagey which was to split up and take out half each unfortunately the joker was there and I was not prepared to deal with him on my own I woke up tied to a chair by barbed wire the back of my suit ripped off and joker commimg toward me with a night saying 'this will be fun' the scar on my back wasn't the only one I got that night

"We have to stop them" I said to batgirl

"Yes we have to save the others but can we take those guys by ourselves?" Batgirl asked 

" Barbara we're bats we can handle anything" I told her


	8. Chapter 8

Robin's p.o.v 

I told that to Barbara but inside I was freaking out I don't want to be near that madman again but we have to save the others God I can't believe I am about to do this I must be crazy stupid or really brave

"I'll go in and distract them you save the others don't stop until they are out no matter what happens" I said seriously looking Barbara in the eye 

"But jason" Barbara said thinking the same thing I was 

"No buts ok I need you to promise" i say softly

"Promise" Barbara whisperd back 

I took a deep breath and hedded for the tent walking calm!my through the front door 

"Hey guys" I called making everyone in the room look at me 

"Mista J robby's here!" Harley called 

The joker walked over to me with zucco a suspicious look on their faces everyone was so focused on what was happening they didn't see Barbara get started on unlocking the cages 

" what are you doing here? " zucco asked nervous 

"Couldn't leave without giving my uncle J a hug don't tell dad I said this but your my favourite uncle and I have 10" i said to the joker making him laugh

" hear that I'm the kids favourite who's laughing now wait where's your bat friends what's her name batgirl" jokers pale faces stretched into that grin I hated 

Come on Jason think of something 

"She started her bat period so she went home" I told him ok don't judge me I was out on the spot

"Typical women" I was Surprised both zucco and joker belived me even most of the goons were nodding there heads 

Sorry Barbara I looked over and saw she had got nightwing out i had to keep these guys distracted I prepared something witty to say when jokers mood suddenly turned dark 

"Robby dear boy it's rude to not see your uncle J more often you need to be taught a lesson" joker stated as soon as he finished those words 2 strong men held me up Barbara looked at me panicked but I shook my head the others were more important to me besides worst case scenario I get a few new scars 

The part of my suit near my collarbone was cut off by Harley who looked to happy holding that knife close to my neck then joker went to the back room and pulled out a red hot branding iron in the shape of a J 

"This was meant for nightwing but I like you more so here you go" joker called menacingly I didn't have time to take a breath or prepare as the red hot iron burned the skin on my collarbone it felt like a thousand needles piercing my skin while a flamethrower was being used in me while I was getting hit by a train 

"Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh"my short scream penetrated the tent but I looked and saw Barbara had everyone out 

I'll be back ' she mouthed slipping out the door with the others 

" tsk tsk robin now that was so wonderful I don't think I can share you with anyone else" joker said admiringly

"Go fuck yourself" I said bravely ignoring the pain I was rewarded by being dropped to the floor and kicked in the ribs 

"You just have a crush on batman and you want to keep me because I'm a peice of him" I yelled by the look on jokers face I struck a nerve 

"Got a heart joker?" one go on asked 

"I have a heart I swear I do but just not baby when it comes to you" I sang the first line from cannibal 

"Not this again" zucco moaned 

"Again and again and again and again and again" I heard that in a song somewhere 

" i wish you would shut up! " zucco yelled 

"I could really use a wish right now wish right now" I sang again yeah I officially have a death wish

" he does cause problems hon " Harley said in her annoyingly high pitched voice 

"Oops I got 99 problems signing blah blah blah" I listen to say to much music ok I admit it the joker was in stitches I think he likes it when people annoy zucco 

"Take him to a cell" zucco called I ignored my pain and saw batgirl had returned for kaldur I didn't realise he was still trapped she needs more time 

"You'll never take us alive" I sang from the song partners in crime 

"Enough of this bulshit!" Zucco yelled before I know it he's on me with a knife at my throat I feel the pain flare and the feeling of blood running down my neck then everything goes black...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the gap in updates I really couldn't think of anything to write as I don't plan my chapters I write when I get an idea and the story goes in its own direction even I'm not sure what will happen next 
> 
> School is back on but I'm going to try for weekly updates hope all of you had a nice summer :)
> 
> And a big thanks to RampageOneShots for commenting on my works your comments make my day


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short I find writing from nightwings p.o.v harder then barbaras or jasons

Nightwing 's p.o.v 

Omg Jason why? 

My heart fell as he enters the tent and walked up to the.joker I couldn't beat to look so I turned my head and saw Batgirl unlocking my cage Jason was the distraction even after what joker did to him my brother has guts 

"hear that I'm the kids favourite who's laughing now wait where's your bat friends what's her name batgirl" jokers voice sounded through the whole tent I knew just by the sound of his voice he was smiling please stay strong Jay 

"She started her bat period so she went home" Jason responded 

how did he say that with a straight face?

I fight the urge to laugh and I turn to face batgirl who is blushing I smile at her and we start opening the other cages time seems to become a blur because the next thing I know my brother's screams are penetrating the air 'ahhhhhhhhhh ' Jason screamed and I turn to look but batgirl blocks my view she mouths something and takes us back to the ship I try to go back in the tent to get Jason but she sticks me with a needle 

"Sorry" she said and my world fades to back 

"Hold on Jason I'm comming" batgirl's whisper is the last thing I hear before unconsciousness fully takes over


	10. Chapter 10

Batgirls p.o.v

Ever felt really guilty because that's how I feel right now I left Jason with that godforsaken madman he wanted me to and I thought it would only take a minute or two to get everyone to the ship but dick decided to try to go back and get Jason even when he was injured so I had to spend about 5 minutes trying to stop him in the end I just gave him some tranquilizer and dragged him into the ship which took another 3 minutes because none of the others could help me when we got back to the ship Artemis was up 

"Where's rob?" Artemis asked 

" the tent" wally responded cradling his arm 

I dig the kryptonite bullet out of superboy and place it into the led pocket of my utility belt 

"Go I'll treat the others just bring back robin" Artemis ordered 

"Thanks" I yell running out the ship it takes less then a minute for me to get back to the tent but the scene that unfolded below me was chaos joker and zuccos men were pointing their guns at each other Harley was sat in the corner pouting I couldn't quite see the middle of the room so i changed my position and gasped 

Jason throat slit blood pouring around him but the thing that shocked me most was joker was trying to save him 

"Only I get to kill the brat me not you!" Joker yelled at zucco

" i shut him up didn't i" zucco responded coldly 

"I thought he was funny" joker said getting on his feet to distract stucco I saw my chance and I had to get this right right one wrong move and Jason is dead if he isn't already 

I drop a smoke bomb on the other side of the tent making everyone look in that direction expecting batman then i grab Jason and run getting the hell out of there in the ship I immediately find Megan whose Martian healing power was able to slightly lessen the wound then me and Artemis take the controls and head full speed to happy harbour

"Red tornado we are returning we have wounded prep the med bay stat and we brought a friend" Artemis announced looking at me and smiling w

I smile back i think I made a friend as well


	11. Chapter 11

When Artemis said they had wounded all the mentors lept into action worrying the children were hurt all except batman who was busy in Gotham and superman and green arrow who were already in the large room they used as the infirmary

"Shouldnt you go?" Green arrow asked gesturing to where the other mentors went 

" conner is invunerable" superman said dismissively "besides I could ask you the same question why aren't you with them?" Superman asked

" Artemis was the one who called so she must be fine" green arrow reasoned "plus she says she needs her space so I'm giving it her you know" green arrow finished 

Superman nodded lois said that to him sometimes 

What they weren't expecting was the floor of commotion that followed...

 

wally walked in cradling his arm flash was right behind him 

"How bad?" The man of steel asked surprised the young speedster hadn't healed already 

" if he wasn't a speedster he would probably have lost his arm" flash responded sitting the young boy down and bandaging wallys arm before putting it in a sling then he went outside again 

Artemis hobbled in aided by flash and favouring her right leg green arrow was immediately by her side 

"What happend?" Green arrow asked 

" got shot" Artemis said calmly 

Artemis was laid on a bed and the flash used his powers to remove the bullet while green arrow disinfected and bandaged the wound before leaving with flash

 

Then kaldur and Megan entered the room holding glasses of water and wrapped in cold wet towels 

They immediately moved 4 chairs in an arc around the bed Artemis was lying on 

Conner enters the room aided by black canary who sat him in the final chair before turning to superman and kicking him in the balls 

"Hallway with the others now!" Canary commanded 

the members of the team were left alone wondering what happens to nightwing and robin and where batgirl had got to


	12. Chapter 12

Barbaras p.o.v 

The mentors rushed to greet us and took the others to the infirmary I made sure no members of the team were in the area as I dragged the unconscious nightwing out of the ship 

"What happend?" Canary asked 

" he got beat up and chained to a wall by his wrists I had to knock him out because it wasn't possible to me to get him to the ship any other way" I informed black canary 

Just then conner stumbled out of the ship I forgot about him ops 

"He got shot by a kryptonite bullet" I told black canary 

she immediately ran over to suoerboy picked him up and started to mother hen him before taking him to the infirmary it was actually kind of funny to watch 

"Where is batman?" I asked hawkgirl

" Gotham " she responded 

"Get him here asap his son is dying" I admitted 

Every league members eyes widens as I pulled out robin 

The j burned on his collarbone and the small bruises he recieved were nothing compared to the still bleeding cut on his throat and

___________________________________________________________

Time passed I am not sure how long but they had Jason hooked up to machines while someone else yelled batman was on his way 

But they were muted 

They sounded distant 

Like the only thing that matterd in my whole world 

Was Jason 

Please Jay don't leave me


	13. Chapter 13

Jason's p.o.v 

Note to self avoid the joker he gives you scars 

Additional note to self avoid and wind up zucco as much as possible 

It's stupid those are the first few thoughts that go through my mind as I wake up I see barbara sat next to me holding my hand and crying 

"Don't leave me Jason please don't" she wimperd

i gripped her hand 

'I'm not going anywhere ' I tried to say but nothing came out 

Then I remembered zucco slit my throat

Not cool how am I supposed topics people off if I can't wind them up?

Zucco if officially on my shit list 

Suddenly the doors to the room burst open and bruce rushes in 

What did dick call it?

Oh yeah full on daddybats mode 

I haven't seen his this upset ever 

"Thank god!" Bruce yelled running over to hug me 

ok this is officially trippy 

He stands there hugging me for about five minutes before he gets serious 

"Injuries?" He practically yelled at me 

i pointed to my collarbone

Bruce pulled down my shirt and looked away at what he saw

'how bad?' I tried to say but again nothing came out 

Barbara gripped by hand tighter 

Then I pointed to my neck 

"Can you talk" bruce asked concerned 

I shook my head 

Bruce looked sad and turned to Barbara 

"Batgirl I can't thank you enough for saving my son" bruce said relived 

"No problem he's cool" Barbara said 

The room went quiet

"You two obviously need some alone time so I'll go check on the others" Barbara said nervously leaving the room 

It was just me and bruce 

"Jason" he began 

i rolled my eyes here comes the lecture about being reckless again

"I'm proud of you" bruce added 

ok now I'm confused 

"You faced your fear and saved the others I'm sorry I wasn't there jokers mean had set up a damnned well fake operation near arkham" bruce said angry at himself 

I grabbed his hand and squeezed

Then I picked up the mirror and looked at the burn 

It was red blistery and peeling looking super sore it also looked to be slightly infected 

Bruce grabbed the disninfectant

Son of a bitch this is gonna hurt


	14. Chapter 14

Conner punched the wall in anger 

" conner calm down! " Megan yelled 

"I can't take all this waiting" comes grumbled pacing around

" my friend please sit down" kaldur said weakly

Supoerboy begrudgingly sat down 

"It's out fault" Artemis said startling everyone 

" what do you mean? " wally asked 

"If I had done my job properly I could have warned you all" Artemis said punching the bed 

"You couldn't have done anything different I was there to" Megan comforted 

Flash brings in sugary drinks for all the teens 

"Cola always helps" flash says smiling and ruffling wallys hair 

"Thanks uncle Barry" wally replied 

then flash left 

5 minutes later batgirl walked in every team member apart from Artemis immediately stood up and started at her unsure of what to say 

"The sedative I gave nightwing will wear off soon he should be here in a half hour" batgirl whisperd perching on the edge of the bed Artemis was sat on 

Artemis grabbed batgirls hand 

"Thank you for saving us" Artemis said 

"That wasn't just me it was robin to" batgirl responded 

"How is he?" Megan and wally asked at the same time 

" it was touch and go for a while but they managed to stabilise him he just woke up and is with batman right now " batgirl said sadly 

Conner threw another chair at the wall 

"Conner!" Megan yelled again 

" robin almost died because of us! " Conner shrieked 

"My friend..." Kaldur started to say 

" come on supes we are all responsible for what happened so quit it with the pity party " wally interrupted 

"Guys" Artemis tried to intervene 

" monkey head over there couldn't punch his way out of a paper bag" wally continued 

"I hate monkeys!" Conner yelled 

" wally stop! " Megan shrieked 

"Your an idiot" wally yelled 

" don't cal me that! " superboy retorted squaring up to wally 

"What you gonna do huh?" Wally asked getting in suprerboys face 

Batgirl shook her head and whistled loudly and sharply making everyone stop talking and look at her 

"Fighting gets us nowhere in the words of robin shit happens get over it the important thing is were all still here and still alive and we can learn from our mistakes" batgirl said stubbornly 

" thank you" kaldur whisperd

"Maybe your right" wally admitted

"Ok" Megan responded 

Superbly just grunted in response 

Artemis gripped bstgirls hand tighter 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhbh" a scream echoed around the whole of the cave 

"Robin!" Everyone shouted


	15. Chapter 15

Jason's p.o.v

Ok I knew this was gonna hurt like on a son of a bitch level but I was wrong this hurt way more like holy fuck shit bastard level

But I shove my face into a pillow and the scream is muted only bruce heard it 

"Is it over?" I try to ask 

bruce holds my hand 

"Nearly over son we just have to put cream On it then cover it up and were finished" bruce says reassuringly 

I slouch in relief no more disinfectant ever I Fucking hate the stuff 

Bruce gently puts cream in the sound and covers it 

"There is a cup in the side of your bed it's some Greek herbal cocktail Dianna made apparently it will help heal your voice i am just going to step out to talk to the others for a minute I'll be back soon ok" bruce said 

I could tell he didn't want to leave so I made a shooing gesture out the door to show him it was ok 

"I love you jason" bruce whispers before leaving 

Did I hear that right? 

I grab the drink Diana made its a cool blue colour and I take a breath drink and immediately want to puke the greeks obviously didn't care How bad their cocktails tasted 

I put the cup down after draining half and close my eyes trying to relax 

"Hello robin" a voice calls out 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has been changed as I decided to take the story in a different direction
> 
> Also I want people's opinions 
> 
> Should I do more stories where Jason is robin 
> 
> It should i try to write some arkham knight oneshots 
> 
> Please help me decide


	16. Chapter 16

What is it? A very confused superman asked black canary

The rest of the league members sigged

"It's about conner" canary responded raising an eyebrow

" the kid got hurt big deal he's a kryptoinian he will be fine" superman said turning around to leave 

"Your funeral" flash whispered

" kal-el of krypton you are going to turn around look me in the eye and have a fucking real conversation with me for once and god help you if you dont ill set of a cry so loud you won't be able to hear for a week! " canary threaten

Superman begrudgingly turned around

"That is your son in there" canary starts

Superman tried to interrupt but canary is faster 

"Shut up and for once in your life fucking listen I don't care if he's your clone I don't care if you hate him what I do care about is the fact there is a hurt young boy your son no matter how much you want to deny it was hurt by something that could have easily killed him and you just walk away like it's nothing" canary growled 

Hawkgirl decided to get in in the action 

"How would you like it if I shot you with a kryptonite bullet?" Hawkgirl asked 

Superman looked around all the others were nodding there heads 

"Get in there and apologise to him" canary commanded 

Superman just stood there so together black canary and hawkgirl pushed him to just outside the door 

Superman was just about to knock on the door when a scream was heard 

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" it shrieked 

" robin! " they heard the kids yell from inside the room 

They immediately turned around and bolted to robins room 

And what they saw was the last thing they ever expected to see...


	17. Should I continue

I know I have not updated for a while I was thinking of rewriting this work do you think I should rewrite or continue it please let me know


End file.
